Expositus The accursed Opener
Expositus, ( Latin translation : Opener ), is a tiny, unique weapon from extreme antiquity . Background This unique Bowie family heirloom has been passed down for generations. Official documentation relating to the Bowie family lineage trace this weapon / item back to well over a 1,000 years before the bombs fell. *Note: This weapon / item has been most commonly used as a letter opener but certain journals & diaries located with this letter opener's official documentation make reference to Bowie family lore of an assassins guild and connections to nobility predating the old world's British Empire and more colorful tales of it's blade inflicting a curse into it's victem's wounds. It is this documentation that boosts the weapon / item's value from that of a collectible to a near priceless artifact, for the right buyers. Weapon info * Blade length : 5 inches. * Blade width : 3/8 inch. * Blade, handle and scabbard, together, total length : 6 inches. * Type = melee * Unique = yes * Name = Expositus The accursed Opener * Skill = Melee Weapons * Damage = 3 * Crit % mult = 1 * Crit dmg = Special* * Attack shots per sec = 3 * Perk 1 = Bloody Mess = + 0.05 * Perk 2 = Ghoul Ecology = + 5 * AP = 15 * Weapon hp = 100 * Repair = Special * * Weight = 0.5 * Value = Special = 20 ~ 50,000 with documentation and 100 % condition * * Involved in quest = Yes = Ashes to Ashes* / Major Tom's a Junkie* * Base id = 666curse' * Ref id = 01unholy Specials Expositus is tiny and fragile, yet potentially, a most lethal weapon. *The blade is soo sharp and thin, it fits well into armored joints and vulnerable kinks ~ In VATS, targeted limb's damage resistance is ignored. *The weapon is soo ancient and rare in it's construction that it can only be repaired with a weapon repair kit, 1 straight razor or cosmic knife and a repair skill of 75 or higher. Even with the proper items and skill, Expositus can only be restored by 1/4 it's full condition per repair attempt. So of course if the weapon is at 0 % it would require 4 repairs to restore it to 100 %. *No NPC merchant, craftsman or other automatic vendor will even attempt to repair this item. *Each critical hit reduces the weapon's condition by 1/4. At zero the weapon is mysteriously beyond repair for 72 game hours. *The blade it's self infuses wounds with an undefined reactionary element that with a critical hit ignores radiation, poison and chemical resistances. Wounds quickly fester and bleed profusely inflicting 5 points of dammage every second until treated by means that offer a full detoxification such as an Auto Doc. Stim pacs, food and water can only slow the effect by healing damage as it occurs untill fully cured. Note : This item's documentation can be found in Proffessor Bowie's very hard locked safe and even with documentation the weapon's condition greatly effects it's resale price. Linked to: Professor_Robert_Bowie Major_Tom Category:Weapon Category:Weapons and Armour